


Still Alive

by MadameGiry25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, Werewolves, Wolves, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Remus Lupin reflects upon the wolf inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

Instinct is a marvelous thing. It can neither be explained nor ignored. The instincts of the wolf melt with that of the man, fusing together into a new phenomenon that threatens to take over his very being.

The heightened sense of smell, the intense love of meat. Things that he doesn't remember before the wolf.

Love, fear, hope, anger… the instinctive emotions of the man. The feelings that we all experience in our own ways. Love for our fellow humans. Fear and anger going hand in hand. Hope for the future.

The wolf lives inside the man and the man in the wolf. They are one and inseparable. There are times that the man hates the bloodthirsty wolf, hates it with his very being. And there are times that the wolf hates the cowardice of the man.

But they cannot be removed. The man will remain ever present and the wolf lurks in the shadows. The human and the animal ever remaining opposite sides of the coin. But if he lets his mind go, the man can feel the wolf for what it is: an extension of his self, and the feeling of release that he so desperately craves.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2nd Prompt of the Day at Hogwarts Online II. Prompt: first two lines of the piece, written by Agatha Christie.


End file.
